Change
by magicmushroom girl
Summary: When Bella gets sick of her life in forks high school she decides to change it for the better...i suck at summaries soo just READ!lol you don't have to but please if you can!
1. Prologue

**I don't own twilight blah blah blah lets get on with it…**

Life in my world is not exatly good. i mean i have a home and a family, of sorts and i have food and all the basic needs. but its full of days of school where there is bullying and teasing and all the things you generally think could be the worst high school sort of life ever. Thats because it is. For me atleast. When i think of school i think of daunting hallways full of people ready to trip you up or snearat others may think of those hallways as a way to get to see your friends just before the bell signals you to head to class and conduct that energy into something 'productive'.The rain was pouring heavily now, not letting a single bit of the window be uncovered by the droplets which glided slowly down my window, as I waited painfully for the day to end. But high school in the rainy town of Forks was all about to change foor me.

And hopefully for the good.

**Okay so I know it's incredibly short and well just slightly boring its because this is the prologue and I am writing **the** actual story riiight now!well not realy cause that would be impossible but anywhooo **

**See ya later byeeeeeeee**


	2. leaving

**Hey again don't own twilight and all that stuff!**

**Enjoy! **

The minute class had ended and the bell had rung through the halls loudly, I raced towards my beaten up truck. Shouts and teases could be heard around me as I tripped and fell through the car lot. That was when I bumped into something big and tall. I slowly looked up to see two green eyes looking down at me in disgust. Oh crap. It was Edward Cullen. So-called Adonis and most popular guy in the school. Not that I agree of course, I thought he was a lying, deceitful, selfish pig but hey, I was the one who has been bullied by him for the duration of all my high school years. And much to my dismay I also thought he was a bit of a hottie, it sucked I know but I had a crush on Edward Cullen. God I do know how to pick a guy!

After I finally regained myself from crashing into Edward I started to make my way again towards my truck but before I could make it all the way something tripped me up.

"That was for walking into me you piece of trash. God have do you know how to walk? You're so pathetic with you frizzy ass gay hair and braces. Jeez you make me feel sick." Edward sneered/yelled across the parking lot as people sniggered and laughed at me as I lay on the floor crying hopelessly. I had to get out.

When I finally got home I was too tired to care about school the next day or what had happened just before I came home. I left my homework and things on the kitchen table, not bothering with food and went up to my room, crying myself to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The sound of my dad's car driving away woke me up from a deep sleep.

I had decided yesterday that I would start my life a new. This meant getting a new look really because to be honest I hated the way I looked. My hair was constantly a frizzy brown mess and my skin was constantly covered in spots and I always had been I sickly looking white. My body was always covered in sweaters and baggy jeans and I never bothered with make up. On top of all that I had braces and was a little on the fat side….to put it matter of factly, I was ugly.

This was when I decided I was going to go away for a while. I just _had_ to get away from Forks. Even if it was just for a few weeks. That was when I started to pack frantically.

I was throwing my toiletries into one of my suitcases when Charlie walked into myy room.

"Bella? What are you doing? You're not going away are you?" Charlie starte to look really upset and frantically tried to stop me from getting the rest of my stuff.

"Dad, Please I need to get away from Forks. Even if it is for just a while" I threw my towel into the top of the suitcase. "I will just be in a hotel in Port Angeles for a while. I need to sort out something and I can't do it here."

"But Bella surely you can just stay here and sort it out. You don't need to leave school?"

I was crying too now. This was not good." Dad I'm sorry but school is crap and I feel awful and I'm bullied constantly so could you please just tell school that I'm with mom or something? Please, for me?"

I had gotten my stuff into the car by now and I turned to face Charlie.

"Fine but Bella you need to phone me every day and I will be visiting you loads okay?"

"Yes ofcourse Dad. It's the least I could do. "I was saying while hugging him. My face nuzzled into his neck. "I will miss you. Love you."

"You too Bells, You too"

My back turned and I stepped into the truck. Only looking back once I saw Charlie crying while waving goodbye. I gave a meek smile before driving away.

**Soo what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know by Reviewing!just press the button and put a few helpful words in!NOW!heehee please!**

**Rose**

**xox**


End file.
